Link's Love
by Mcloud313
Summary: A twisted version of Link Ocarnia Of Time Link falls in love with Zelda as she follows him around on his adventures collecting the stones and pendets
1. Properly Equiped

Link's Love  
  
Chapter 1 "Properly Equiped"  
  
  
  
Link woke to the sound of his name being said non-stop. "Link! Link! Link! Wake up you stupid lazy boy!" said a high shrill voice. Link sat up in his tiny cot and looked for the unknown speaker a dim pink light with small translucent wings floated over his head and circled him. "What do you want"? "The Great Deku tree wants to have a meeting with you right away"! Link looked past the Fairy to see the sun had come up and it was a little after dawn. He swung his feet out of the cot and stood up yawning loudly. "You must hurry no time to waste follow me"! The fairy told him as it left the door. He pulled his boots on and chased after the fairy. They stopped at one of the walls to kokiri forest. " This isn't the deku trees way". He complained. "I know we have to get you properly armed now". She told him. "Whats your name"? He asked out of breath. "My name is Navi im the head fairy now crawl through that hole and ill talk to your on the other side". She said she flew down and though a hole Link had never even noticed before. He got on his hands and knees and crawled through the dark cramped tunnel. On the otherside Navi waited him hovering annoyingly. "is there a place you can go your like a pesky fly"! Link said she flew into a pouch sewed onto his tunic she popped a tiny head out and said "now go and follow the right side of the wall. He followed as she instructed and findly wound up looking at a stand with a short sword glimmering brightly out of the stand. He walked uo to it and grabbed it. "NOT YET"! Navi had warned To Late. A Boulder two times Link's size came down and rushed toward Link. Link put his hands over his ears and crouched waiting for the weight of the bolder to smother him into the ground. He opened one eye to see Navi both hands out with pink beams coming out and forming a barrier. "Hurry and shimmy behind it from the side"! she yelled. Link held the sword tightly as he edged his way around the bolder. After they had gotten back out of the maze Link looked at the fairy astonished. "Im not head fairy for nothing now head to the shop lets buy a shield!  
  
Chapter 2 "meeting the deku tree" will come next please be patient.-Mcloud 


	2. meeting the deku tree

Chapter 2 "meeting the deku tree"  
  
  
  
Link gazed up at the giagntic tree in front of him. Leaves were falling more then usuall Links sensed something was wrong with the Deku tree. He turned and looked questioningly at Navi. "The Deku tree has been cursed for not giving the forest stone up to the evil one". Link took pity for the Deku tree leaves swirled to the ground and the fairy's tears dropped like rain down upon him. "Link is that you?" asked the deku tree. "Yes great one." Link said kneeling down. "Get up I have a quest for you." The booming voice said. Link stood and looked curiously at the tree. "Are you brave enough to enter me and release my curse?" the tree asked him. "Yes I would be honered to carry out such a great task!" he responded. "Good let Navi enter with you to aid you with this quest." It said. A Big wooden door slammed open on the front of the deku tree. Link entered with Navi lying down on his shoulder. The heavy door shut behind him and he started out walking ot the center of the hollow inside of the deku tree. Link was looking up and stepped on a sticky substance below him. It was a big huge spider web weaved onto the bottom of the tree below it another one and then darkness. Link looked up too see ledges and spider web alond the sides that stretched up until he could not make anything out but darkness. "Follow me!" Navis said as she went to a ladder among leading to one of the first levels of ledges. He pulled himself up upon the first level and stood waiting for what to do next. Navis speed ahead until he could not see her. " AHHHHHH!" He heard Navi Scream and saw pink lighting bolts shoot up from the floor. As he neared he drew his sword to find a skelletal trapped her beneats it body and was pushing down to crush the fairy. Link hit the Skelletal over the side of the ledge and heard it clank against the ground. "thanks." She said. Then sped off with Link right behind her. They came to a room with a chest in the middle of the room. "Go open that chest for a weapon." Navi said. He approached the chest and opened it then dove inside it and jumped out holdng a slingshot. "wow this outta be useful." He said twanging the stretchy leather with no ammo loaded. "Okay now lets go see the source of the curse" Navi said with sigh. She came to the hole in the bottom of the tree and pushed on the spider web. "we need to get threw this." She said. Link pulled his sword free and swung hard only to reaveal that the sword bounced back as hard as he swung it. "Ive got an idead go up to the most highest level ill meet you there and she flew upward towards the ceiling. When Link got there he was panting for air and fell down to rest. He got up and saw Navid floating over the ledge. He went up to her but not near the edge. "Jump off of this!" she said. Link looked at her. "Are you nuts!"he yelled. That's gotta be at least 40 feet. "yes but you can hit that spider web thing and knock them off." She explained. "Your out of your mind!"Link shouted. He was yelling so loud and got close to the ledge. "Sorry!" Navi said. "Sorry for what?" he asked. "For this!"she said then shot a pink bolt of lighting at him he stumbled backwards and fell off the ledge. SPLASH!! He swam up for air after failling through both spider webs he swam for the surface and took a deep breath. He Swam towards the shallower part of the water and stood up. He looked all around and found Navi Cowering behind his shoulders. "What are you so scared about?" he asked. She pointed up with a trembling hand. Link followed her hand up and saw one uge monsterous red eye looking at him from the ceiling.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter is "Lifted 


	3. Curse Lifted

  
Chapter 3 "Curse Lifted"  
  
  
  
Link fell backwards as he looked back into the monters eye. HIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS!! The monster fell down to the floor and took one mighty claw and pinned link down under the water. Link started gasping for air and Navi was franticly pelting the monster with pink bolts to get it to ease off. Navi was shooting helplessly now but the monsters were as hard as stone Navi made another shot but it missed and hit the monster in the eye on accident. HISSSSSSSS! It fell backward as the eye turned dark blue and bubbles floated out of it's eye. Link jumped up out of the water taking deep breaths. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed the monster in the eye as hard as he could. The monster retreated as green blood spilled on the ground. It jumped back to the ceiling and hissed at them as if telling them that they cant reach it. Link pulled out his slingshot and fitted a kokiri nut into the slingshot SHEW! He let one fly which smacked the monsters eye again. HISSSSSSSS! It fell and landed with a heavy thud which shook the ground Link threw the sword which landed right into the monters eye. The monster rolled over and over in pain then curled up and died. "Nice work Navi and Link now take the portal and we'll talk." Link retrieved his sword from the corpse and stepped into the blue beam. "You did a great job but unfortunatly im still going to die." The huge voice said. "You Can't your free from the curse!" Yelled Link. "Yes but im too old to carry on anyway." He said. "Link I want you to take this to Princess Zelda. A Green crystal fell from deku trees branches Link cuaght it and examined it. "Navi you will accommpany Link threw his travels until Ganandorfs dead."the tree said. "Yes great one."she replied. "Now Link take that to the princess she will tell you all you need to know." The great tree gasped loudly. "Now…im….afraid i….must..leave…..you….all." A great rain of leaves fell down and the tree withered black. "Reast in peace great one." Link stood and walked for the exit of the kakiri forest. The Next morning he crossed the bridge and was on hyrule's vast field. He took a step forward ready for anything with his sword out in his hand and shield on his left. He took step by step to Hyrule castle  



	4. Princess and Farie Boy

Princess and Fairy Boy  
  
  
As link reached Hyrule Castle Navi flew out of his pouch. "Okay your going to have to dodge the guards theirs plenty of them!" Navi said. Link hid behind a rose bush and then ran to a stone wall. He looked around a corner and saw a guard talking about his payment to another guard. Link rushed over behind another rose bush as soon as the guard looked away. He looked threw the bush and saw a beautiful young girls face looking at him she was twirling a rose bud between her fingers when she saw him and screamed.  
  
Halt You! A guard came over and grabbed the cursing link by the collar. Link felt the jagged edge of his sword up against his neck and resting bellow his Adam's apple. "Wait put him down and let him follow me to my chambers." Ordered the princess. Link fell down to the ground and stood. He forced his feet following the white of her gown. He sat down at a glass table and looked across at her. "So what's your name traveler?" she asked. Hey blond hair rippled in the wind as her blue eyes studied his features. "My name is Link of Kokiri forest." He said calmly. He kneeled in front of her and took her hand and kissed the back of it, she blushed momentarily then went back to her stern look. "What are you doing here intruder?" Link looked up and stood he met her eyes and looked at her defiantly. "The deku tree sent me he said to see you and to show you this." Link pulled out the green stone and held it up to her face. Zelda gave a sharp gasp and she looked up at him. "Give this traveler a room and have him rest we will talk in the morning. She got up and disappeared threw the door. Link got up and went for the door out of the room. A guard met him at the door "follow me." Link found a huge bed with a canopy and big pillows. "Wow." Link fell into the bed and went right to sleep.  
  
  
Link woke up to one of the guards telling him to get up. He followed into the princess's chamber she was sitting on a big couch with a table across from her. Link sat on the couch next to her. The guards eyes got huge and Zelda gave link a look like she seen a ghost. "what is it?" Link looked behind him and then back at the princess. "GET OFF MY COUCH YOU PEASANT!" Link jumped up immediately and said sorry. Link stood in front of her as she still looked at him shocked and angry. "Let me see this stone again." Link handed her the stone and sat on the ground playing with the end of his sword. Link looked up at her finally she could see he was struggling to be patient. The princess looked up and dismissed her guards she went to the window of her room and looked at the mysterious traveler threw the corner of her eye. Link just sat back and juggled a few deku nuts in his hand. She snorted "You don't even know what's going on in this world at thim moment do you young warrior." Link looked up at her and stuffed the nuts back into his pouch. "What do you mean?" Zelda walked over to him and sat on the couch twirling the gem with her fingers. "Anyway I want you to be my partner at the Spring Ball my father is holding. You'll be expected to wear decent clothes not green rags and know how to dance well." Link looked shocked and looked as if she was crazy. "your asking the wrong guy I have two left feet and im not very social." Zelda looked down at him annoyed obviously. "Well you will be after I am through with you now sit tight im gonna start training you today." Link still looked at her ike she was crazy. Zelda grabbed his collar and threw him on the couch and looked at him in thought. "Sit straight and tilt you head up keep your eyes foreword and shoulders straight." Link starightened his posture looking uncomftorble. The princess Zelda looked at him again. "Ill be right back im gonna get you some better clothes don't you move an inch!" Link was shocked and sat still until Zelda came back in the room carrying a purple shirt with purple trousers and a golden sword. "Put these on now!" Link just sat and stared at her. "I can't carry that thing its as big as me!" Zelda started pulling off his shirt and struggled with it. "Hey hey what's your problem I can manage my own clothes thank you!" Link grabbed the close and left around the corner of the room. He came back awhile later with the close on and limping trying to drag the sword at his hip. "Okay take the sword off you'll never be able to pull that and take that weird thing you call a hat off of your head!" Link gladly took the sword off and put the hat back with his clothes he picked up the kokiri sword and slid it into the sheath on his back. He entered the room and sat back down on the couch….slouching. "SIT STRAIGHT!" Zelda screamed and smacked him on the back of his head. "I told you im not made out to do this." Zelda sighed and looked at him. "Daddy will only let me go with a prince or a warrior and you are a warrior in fact the only one in the castle get it!" Link sighed and sat straight. Zelda looked at him. "We still have aways to go get up let me teach you how to dance."   
  
  
~after 2 weeks~  
Link sat in his bed thinking tomorrow he was expected to dance with the princess of hyrule! He laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. Link let out a long sigh and got up. He snuck outside and into the field of hyrule castle. He pulled out his sword and aimed it at the sky. Then brought it down and swung it around and around. He struck and blocked at invisible enemies. About ten feet away a nosy princess watched him her eyes wide. She never knew Link was so good at sword fighting. She sat down and watched him a little bit longer. Navi came out and flew away the princess didn't see the pink light sneak off into the night she just watched the young warrior as his muscles worked in his arms. "He is pretty good isn't he." Zelda fell backward staring up at a floating Navi above her head. "In his own way he is graceful just give him a chance I see you both cant sleep." Navi sat down upon Zelda shoulder and watched link along with Zelda. Link finally put his sword down on the ground and fell backward onto the grass. He looked up at the stars and closed his eyes. Zelda got up and walked over to where he was when she thought he was asleep. Link's breathing slowed down and it was obvious he was asleep. Zelda walked back into the castle sneeking past the guards.   
  
Morning came bright and early Link was wet with due and stood to walk to the castle. As he reached the huge double doors Zelda popped out. "Oh my gosh as soon as I told my dad you were a warrior he wanted to spar with you." Link sighed and rolled his eyes. Go down stairs on the dancing ground. Link followed Zelda to were the old king stood polishing his sword. "Ah there he is the one who is supposed to be the best warrior in my castle." Link bowed to the king and pulled free his small sword. "already to go arent we?" Link nodded and got into a fighting stance. The king pulled his sword back and thrusted forward at Link. Link jumped back and smacked the kings sword on its belly which made it fly up allowing Link to slide between the king's legs. He swung around sharply and felt his feet connect to the kings legs. The king fell backward obviously startled and cuaght himself with one hand. "wow you are good my friend let me see if u can match my best warrior." A man in red armor and with a yellow tie tied around his waist stepped up onto the mat. Link once again got in to his stance. As soon as the warrior jumped up into the air Link flipped backward and landed on two feet. The Warrior cuaght nothing with his wooden pole and did a sweep kick to catch Links feet. Link jumped up and kicked downward he felt his foot connect with the armor but didn't do anything because Link's undeveloped muscles. The man twisted around and cuaght Links foot then twirled him onto the mat. The king luaghed with delight. "hah oh well in time you shall be a great warrior. Link stood up and straightened his tunic. "okay just be back here at sundown both of you go get prepared Zelda and link you get prepared too I want oyu both looking your best." The two pre-teens headed in different directions looking very nervous.   
  
  



	5. The Ball

Chapter 4:The Ball  
  
  
Link had all of his royal clothes on he hated them. The undergarments itched like a sweater. He took one last check in the mirror to be safe. Then walked down the steps as slow as he could. When he reached the bottem he was amazed. So much people and they surrounded him from all sides twirling and sidesteps. The perfume and cologhne(a/n: spell check doesn't work I have no idea how to spell this word lolz forgive me) was strong in the air and almost knocked Link over. As he looked around his eyes locked on the penetrating aqua eyes of Zelda. She smiled at him and gave a small courtsey. Link almost fell over giving his small court bow. She wore a long pink dress that had the triforce symbol on the front. She wore light blush on her cheeks and a deep red lipstick covered her lips. As they met in the center Link was lost in the deep blue eyes and exotic smell that came from her hair. "Link…Link… Link Wake up!" Link shook his head and grinned. "you smell nice." Zelda nodded. "you too what is it you have on?" Link gave a half hearted shrug. "I have no idea some guard put it on me."  
  
Just then the booming voice of the King Of Hyrule rang out. "Lords and Ladies I would like to welcome you to my ball. I will start this beautiful ceremony by announcing my daughter and the boy accompining her. Please give a warm welcome to Princess Zelda Of Hyrule and The Warrior of Kokiri Forest Link!" The group gave a tiny claps and Link held Zelda's hand as he was instructed and they walked to the center of the room. "Now as the tradition goes my duaghter will have a dance alone with Link." Some lights were dimmed and Link was left standing in the middle of the room. The people formed a circle around them and got ready to watch them dance. Link bowed and Zelda curtseyed and the instrumental music came on. Mostly romantic which had made zelda blush. She noticed Links palms were soaked with sweat. "Calm down I'll tell you what to do." They started going threw the steps nimbly with Zelda whispering the steps in his ear. "one two three one two three very good you got it." Link soon got they hang of it and pulled the princess closer so he could take lead and he added his own twist. Navi sat in the far corner with a grin on her face. "why if im not mistaken I do think there is a little chemistry bubbling here.." She giggled and almost fell from the banister she sat on. "well why not help it out a little." With a wave of her hand roses appeared in the air they fell like feathers slowly and graciously around the young couple. They came closer until Link could feel Zelda's hot breath on his face. They stared into each others eyes for awhile until the music suddenly stopped. Link caught a rose and pushed it behind Zelda's ear then kissed her cheek and started twirling her around as evreyone else was doing now that there was more lively music. Navi chuckled to herself. "well the boy is a little romantic isn't he well roses don't seemly fit this tune lets get something a little more lively!" Magic fireworks exploded around the room as Link stared at his Princess. The glitter on her cheeks and upper eyes sparkled as he twirled her and caught her again in his strong grip.   
  
They spend 4 more hours dancing before they had to retire Link having too much whine and zelda just too tired. They both jumped into there big beds and sighed. "wow" was all they could say about the special night. 


End file.
